


A Thousand Years Later

by Crytober



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Do people not know Loki and Thor have last names, Hurt No Comfort, Loki is sad bcos he misses his spiderson, OKAY LISTEN, Other, Peter is everyone’s kid not just tony’s, anyway, dead avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crytober/pseuds/Crytober
Summary: Loki & Peter Angst :)))))))





	A Thousand Years Later

_ “Mr. Loki!” Comes the annoyingly chirpy voice of Peter Parker. Loki turns to see him waving with a green thing in his hands. _

 

_ “What is it mortal child?” He asks, Peter holds out his hands. Revealing a green & Silver Bracelet, Loki stares down in confusion. Is this… for him? _

 

_ “I made you this bracelet!” He chirps, and Loki’s eyes dart from the bracelet to Peter. _

 

_ “Child, I have wore Gold, diamonds so beautiful and rare that you could not fathom and Silver forged quite literally from the blood of my enemies” Loki says, examining the little thing. Peters smile slips from his face, disappoint folding his features. _

 

_ “O-oh I’m sorry I can take it-“ _

 

_ “I’m going to wear it forever”  _

 

_ Peter looks up at him, surprise clear in his eyes. _

 

_ “What?” _

 

_ “I said I was going to wear it forever, can you not hear?” Loki said. _

 

_ Peter smiles, “sorry Mr. Loki” _

 

* * *

__

 

A thousand years later he stood in a graveyard, Staring at the tombstone of one Peter Parker.

 

Along with all the other avengers graves.

 

The graveyard was designed specially for them, a thousand years ago when the Avengers were Legends and not myths for the world to forget. 

 

The graves are old and cracked moss and plants overgrown into the tombs and into soil of the buried casket.

 

Green light swirls from Loki’s palm, the grass turns greener in the long forgotten yard, Moss and weeds turn into the favorite flowers of all the avengers.

 

Lilys, Roses, Sweet Pea’s and many, many more.

 

Once he is done Loki stares at each of them, fingers twiddling with the bracelet he had enchanted so long ago so that it would not break. the one Peter Parker gave to him so, so long ago.

 

Thor comes up behinds him, putting a comforting hand on him. 

 

“Brother, it is time” His wry voice speaks, eyes filled with pain to the brim as he looks at what remains of his once closest friends - His  _ Family. _

 

“They have forgotten them” Loki speaks, allowing his voice to crack.

 

“I know” Thor sighs.

 

“But there is nothing we can do brother, they would not believe us.” Thor continues, his voice tired and sad.

 

Loki leans down and rubs his hands over peter's tomb, the beads of the bracelet hitting one another and making the slightest noises.

 

“Told you I would wear it forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> OOF


End file.
